Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Aftermath of Crisis of 2392/Teaser
In Star City at his apartment Typhuss is sitting at the bar drinking an ale thinking about all that went down during the Crisis situation and the friends that he lost, in the battle to keep the multiverse safe from the antimatter wave. Incoming hail from Starfleet Command the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss ignores it and shuts it off. Incoming hail from USS Intrepid the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss ignores that as well. Incoming hail from Bajor the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss ignores that as well. Incoming hail from USS Valiant the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss ignores that as well he watches the news report from Federation News Network. Its been a hard year for the Federation a news reporter says on the screen. Footage shows people in shock of what has happened to their cities and friends and families as the report continues. Lots of attacks on Federation ships, starbases and outposts this year a news reporter says on the screen. Typhuss drinks his ale while watching the news. What will Starfleet do next to stop these attacks a news reporter says on the screen. Then he hears a Starfleet transporter beam and its Will. Hey uncle I tried calling to check up on you Will says as he sits next to him. Typhuss looks at him. I know, I just want to be alone, you heard what happened Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Yeah Thea told me about it sorry I couldn't be there the Valiant was busy with trying to track down who controlled those ships that attacked Mars Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I lost Dinah, Oliver, Diggle, Lyla, Earth-2 Laurel and if it wasn't for Q Earth would be gone after the Crisis and there isn't even a Team Arrow anymore Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We both know that they would of given their lives a hundred times over to protect this Earth they all knew the risks and Oliver was destined to die in this situation from what I heard, and yeah if Q didn't help us Earth would of been destroyed by the wave, I am happy that I have my family with me still my wife, my daughter, my sister, my father, my grandparents on both sides of the family and my uncle and aunts and if I lost either of them I wouldn't function either Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his nephew. Not only that, I lost Talia and Nyssa, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I've wanted to ask your permission on something Starfleet was thinking of having the Earth-38 refugees sent to Pegasus Galaxy to colonize some of the habitable planets there, and they wanted to see what you think first seeing how you've been there part of the Atlantis Expedition team Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. They want to sent 3 billion people to the Pegasus Galaxy, maybe and I know what I have to do, become the new Green Arrow to carry on Oliver's legacy as a hero in Star City Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him.